<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No lo entiende by aribakemono</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529212">No lo entiende</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono'>aribakemono</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:35:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando le comunican que será parte de M1, Baekhyun solo lleva dos meses de entrenamiento y no lo entiende.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Lu Han</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No lo entiende</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Escrito como regalo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando le comunican que será parte de M1, Baekhyun solo lleva dos meses de entrenamiento y no lo entiende, no entiende cuando le ponen con Park Chanyeol y Wu Yifan y, joder, Kim Junmyeon, y un montón de chicos más que llevan años aquí.<br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/><br/>No lo entiende, pero Baekhyun se ríe con Chanyeol y de (con) Yifan e ignora las puyitas de Junmyeon, se presenta con una sonrisa a Minseok, bromea “hyuuung~” (Minseok resopla molesto) y se divierte provocando el sonrojo en sus mejillas haciéndole notar cómo le mira una de las nuevas trainee.<br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/><br/>{La sensación de no pertenecer al grupo no desaparece, ni siquiera cuando Jongdae le dice “no seas idiota Byunbaek” después de haber fallado demasiadas veces con <em>Angel</em>, le empuja la cabeza con la mano, irritante, y, de vuelta a casa, le coge de la mano, entrelaza sus dedos y aprieta, se apoya contra él como recordándole que no está solo, que él le entiende.<br/><br/>Pero Baekhyun no es Jongdae, no están en la misma situación porque Jongdae no tiene que repetir las canciones hasta que le duele la garganta para que quede una buena versión. Jongdae canta como si fuera tan natural como respirar para él, y Baekhyun solo puede intentar no fastidiarlo demasiado}.<br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/><br/>Apenas tarda un par de semanas en ganarse a Junmyeon otra vez, en hacer que Yifan y Zitao le adoren y que Yixing le respete. A Sehun y Jongin les tiene ganados en cuanto les invita a comer y les presta su portátil que tiene mejores gráficos para jugar, y con Kyungsoo, bueno, con Kyungsoo es siempre un poco tenso, pero Baekhyun está convencido de que en el fondo le gustan sus bromas y sus constantes chascarrillos.<br/><br/>Por algún motivo, sin embargo, no logra sentirse cómodo con Luhan, no sabe por qué.<br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/><br/>En realidad lo sabe, y no es porque el chico sea desagradable con él.<br/><br/>Todo lo contrario.<br/><br/>Luhan sonríe y le sigue las bromas incluso cuando no las entiende porque habla muy rápido, y cuando le ve deprimido le coloca la mano en la espalda, calentita y reconfortante, apoya su peso en su hombro y, al cabo de los días aparece un regalo encima de su cama.<br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/><br/>El problema es que con Luhan, Baekhyun no tiene que fingir nada.<br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/><br/>{Porque Luhan es muy distinto a los demás.<br/><br/>Con la mayoría, Baekhyun se deja llevar siempre, se le ocurren frases ingeniosas y se ríe y bromea y se siente fuerte y ligero al mismo tiempo, como si nada pudiera alcanzarle porque vuela demasiado alto.<br/><br/>Con Chanyeol, con Jongdae incluso, ellos aceptan el acuerdo tácito que tienen, no lo han hablado nunca pero jamás se usan para llorar. Cuando se sienten mal, se pasan la tarde con algún videojuego violento, o cantando, o van al cine y no dicen nada, simplemente dejan que los problemas se vayan desvaneciendo con una tarde de risas. No solucionan nada pero se reconfortan entre los tres y está bien, es fácil y no es violento.<br/><br/>A veces Junmyeon, o Minseok, o Yifan le preguntan pero Baekhyun se encoge de hombros, les saca la lengua y dice “kaeeebsooooong” y ellos parecen cómodos creyéndole; Baekhyun no les recrimina nunca, suficiente tienen con los pequeños.<br/><br/>Luhan es harina de otro costal; con él no puede fingir y si le canturrea, le mira como si estuviera pensando “para. Por favor, para”, y le abraza sin decir palabra, todo lo que siente le viene de golpe y Baekhyun se derrumba entre sus brazos}.<br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/><br/>Esto le incomoda porque no está acostumbrado, no sabe cómo comportarse cuando Luhan está cerca, no sabe qué decirle, cómo acercarse sin sentirse débil.<br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/><br/>Debutar en los showcase es más de lo que pueden pedir. Los fans corean sus nombres y Baekhyun se siente todopoderoso en el escenario, aprovecha esa fuerza para cantar la nota más alta que sabe durante el preview de <em>Baby Don’t Cry</em>. Estar ahí arriba es una bendición y por fin Baekhyun se siente en su elemento, el micro en la mano y los focos y las cámaras, los gritos y la histeria y el <em>hype</em> de la música que llevan escuchando meses a todo volumen; se siente cómodo, que pertenece a EXO y no podría haber debutado con otras personas.<br/><br/>Cuando acaban, todos se dan la enhorabuena y se abrazan y Jongin y Zitao se echan a llorar, al final Jongdae lagrimea un poco también. Yifan, Kris, le abraza y le revuelve el pelo y Kyungsoo le dice “buen trabajo” sonriente y la tensión se desvanece un poco. Chanyeol le coge del cuello y no le abraza sino que le <em>exprime</em> contra su cuerpo hasta que le tiene que amenazar con una patada en las pelotas.<br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/><br/>{Luhan le felicita como con los ojos brillantes, llenos de admiración, y cuando abre la boca solo le sale “wow” y “woah” y Baekhyun se tiene que echar a reír, se siente un poco más fuerte en cuanto le abraza y le dice “enhorabuena por el debut, Han”}.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>